GODZILLA: Kiryu Serizawa
by Kaijuologist
Summary: A piece I originally done in 2014. It's being rewritten and hopefully will be much better. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTER!
1. Prologue

As you can see, I cracked. So, this is probably one of the first one to get finished even though I'm more or less rewriting it. I still have the original up so I can use that. But yeah, enjoy!

* * *

 **Summary:** In 1997, Ishiro Serizawa found her and adopted her. He gave her a name; Kiyru Serizawa.  
 **Pairings:** HawkMUTO/FemMUTO, Serizawa/Graham  
 **Warnings:** Giant Monster Violence, maybe some swearing

* * *

 **Prologue  
The Philippines  
1999**

The sun shined in the early morning sky, bathing everything in its blinding rays and warmth. The plants soaked the rays up, turning it into much needed energy so they could flourish. It was a peaceful and quiet morning until the sound of spinning rotors cut through the silence as a MONARCH chopper flew above the mountains, heading towards its destination.

Doctor Ishiro Serizawa sat in the chopper with his assistant, Doctor Vivienne Graham, sitting beside him and a four-year-old child sitting in between them. The child had light brown hair that came down to her chin and her eyes was a deep brown color, once a light blue. She simply wore a blue shirt and blue shorts to match as well as white flip flops.

"Are we there yet?" asked Kiryu Serizawa, the adopted daughter of Ishiro. She was hardly like other girls her age, who would be playing with barbies and dolls. Kiryu would rather be outside, looking at all the different plants and animals. So, going on trips like this one with her father was a real treat.

"Almost, little one." Ishiro told her softly, causing her to cross her arms and pout. He knew that she was getting antsy and he couldn't blame her. They have been in the air for quite some time now. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side before glancing out the window and watched as the mountains flew passed. He glanced down at his other hand, thumb slowly stroking the surface of a pocket watch that sat in his palm.

Vivienne noticed the movement and looked over. She knew the significance that the item held for Ishiro and he usually took the watch out when their traveling or simply when he sits in his office alone.

She looked outside as the chopper took a turn and she could see hundreds if not thousands of people climbing up and down ladders of a large pit.

The chopper slowly landed and Ishiro got out first before turning and helping Kiryu out and onto the ground. The two made their way from the chopper, Vivienne and the rest of the team following, and to a man that was wearing a suit and waiting for them. Beside and behind him were men with guns and handkerchiefs hiding their nose and mouths.

"Doctor Serizawa?" The man reached forward and Ishiro took it, shaking hands. "Jerry Void. Just warning you, it's a mess, total mess."

Ishiro let Kiyru go and Vivienne quickly took his place, grabbing Kiryu's hand and the three followed Jerry.

"MONARCH sent me in this morning. After I quick look around, I told them that we needed you." Jerry explained. "They picked up a radiation pocket out here last month. They got excited, think that they had a Uranium deposit. They started to stack up the heavy machinery and then, well, the valley floor collapsed into a cavern below just…dropped away. Just…gone."

They walked up to a railing that over looked over another pit. This one had a large hole and machinery hanging over the edge and broken pathways that looked like they were reaching down towards the ones that broke away and fell.

"Best guess right now is about forty miners went down with it."

Kiryu leaned against the railing, trying to peer down to see if she could see anything in the darkness. She continued until she noticed Ishiro kneeling to her height and she looked at him.

"Kiryu, I need you to stay with Graham. Papa needs to talk to some people who were hurt rather badly, okay?"

"Okay, Papa." She chirped.

"Be good for her." With that, Ishiro followed the other man away and left Vivienne and Graham standing there, watching the two men go.

Vivienne nudged Kiryu away from the fence before leading her to a tent that seemed to be a make-shift cafeteria. She helped the little girl sit before sitting beside her and taking out some colored pencils and a piece of paper from her purse and set them in front of Kiryu, who got right to work.

She drew three stick figures, one in red, another in black and the last in green before drawing something in brown. She drew spikes going down the large's back before setting the pencil down with a childish grin.

"What did you draw?" Vivienne asked her.

"You, me, Papa and Goji!" Kiryu chirped, pointing to each as she spoke.

"It's a good drawing, especially the one of Gojira." Vivienne smiled, causing the younger to grin before starting to add a sun and so on.

* * *

Ishiro walked out of the makeshift hospital and made his went to the tent that was the cafeteria, knowing that's where Vivienne and Kiryu is. Once he got there, he paused when he caught sight of the two.

He watched as Kiyru drew and color on a piece of paper with Vivienne beside her, watching with a soft smile. She would reply whenever Kiryu spoke to her about something.

Ishiro's eyes soften as he continued to watch, noting how close the two had gotten in just two years and this scene reminded him of a mother-daughter moment.

He shook his head slightly before making his way towards the two and Kiryu was the first to catch sight of him. "Papa! Papa, look what I drew!"

Ishiro sat down and Kiryu quickly thrust her drawing in his face, making him chuckle slightly. "It's very good."

Kiryu beamed up at him.

"Little one, Graham and I must go down into the pit."

"I wanna come!"

Ishiro shook his head. "No, you must stay here. You're still too young. A nurse will come and stay with you until we're done."

Kiryu pouts and Ishiro just kissed the top of her head and stood, walking away with Vivienne and a second later, a nurse walked over to her and sat beside her. The little girl just sighed and looked down at her drawing with slumped shoulders.


	2. Winged Kaiju

Be truthful for those who had read the first draft of this fic, is this better than the old one? Anyways, for everyone else, Tell me what you all think!

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
Janjira Nuclear Reactor Site, Japan  
2014**

A now eighteen-year-old Kiryu stood in the control room, looking out the window and to the strange, pulsating cocoon. She had grown, coming up to her father's lower chest and she still had her hair coming to her chin. She wore a red, button up shirt, black jeans and a pair of red and black sneakers. Unlike her father, who seemed to always dress formal, she was more on the casual sides and she hardly wear anything formal except when the occasion calls for it. This was not one of those occasions.

She stood beside Ishiro who was leaning forward, hands on the railing in front of them. They watched as the cocoon pulsated faster before letting out a burst of energy, causing the lights to flicker.

"Seven-point two seconds and getting stronger." A man in glasses stated before looking over at another man, Whelan. "We're tending exponentially. That's our new curve."

"Jesus, it's worse than we thought." Whelan observed.

"Excuse me, Doctor Serizawa?" questioned a man behind Ishiro and Kiryu. "Two men were just arrested in the Q-zone."

"We've got bigger problems here." Whelan told the man. "Have Doctor Graham take a look."

"She did, sir. She sent me."

Ishiro and Kiryu shared a worried look before they looked at the messenger.

"One of them says he used to work here, doctor."

"I'll hold down the fort here." Kiryu assured Ishiro, who looked at her. He finally nodded and followed the man out of the room, heading towards where Graham was. Kiryu looked back at the cocoon and saw that it was pulsating again before, again, releasing energy and making the lights flicker. It did it again a few seconds later before it began to do it rapidly.

"Pulses are second apart." The man in the glasses stated.

"They're getting stronger." Another man reported. "It's affecting the power grid."

"Any radiation leakage?" asked Whelan.

"Gamma levels are still zero. It sucked all three reactors dry."

The cocoon did it again and this time, a piece fell off it and landed on the ground below.

"It's done feeding." Ishiro stated, causing Kiryu to look at him. He handed Whelan pieces of paper.

"Jesus, it's the same pattern." Whelan's eyes widened.

"Fifteen years ago, it's what caused the meltdown." Ishiro walked over to the window.

"It's an electromagnetic pulse. That's what it's building to. Converting all that radiation until it hatches." Vivienne explained.

"We have to shut down." Ishiro stated as he stared at the cocoon.

"Secure the grid." Whelan ordered. "Wildfire protocol."

"All personal," the man in the glasses began over the intercom. "Clear the first perimeter immediately!"

Wires immediately started to rose upwards thanks to the cranes and continued to rise until it was at the correct height over the pit.

"Grid's secure." The man whispered.

Vivienne walked over and stood beside Kiryu and the two watched as Ishiro stared at the cocoon through the glass and the two knew that this was hard for him. He essentially poured his soul into securing and studying the cocoon.

"Kill it." Ishiro finally said and electricity struck the cocoon, making a tip fall off and onto the ground. Ishiro had to look away, not wanting to see the electricity killing it.

"All readings are flatlined." The man stated after the electricity died down.

"Get a visual." Whelan stated. Kiryu sighed and turned around and started to step before Vivienne noticed and stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"Parking lot. Just want to check things out there." Kiryu stated before walking away and out of the control room. Vivienne seemed to want to follow her but decided against it and simply stayed where she was.

Kiryu continued, through the hallways until she got to the ground floor until she heard what sounded like a screeching sound and the lights flickered. She quickly picked up the pace until she reached the outside. She could hear the shrieks and roars of…something from the bit. She saw everyone running and then felt the ground shake from beneath her.

She made her way to the van once she saw movement in it, ignoring the trucks that drove passed, and opened the door. Inside she saw a man that was dressed in a hazmat suit. He was cuffed to a railing above him by his wrist.

"Uh…hello." Kiryu greeted awkwardly.

"Hey, could you uncuff me?" he asked.

"I don't think I have the key for them." She told him apologetically.

He opened his mouth to speak when both froze as the groaning of metal and crashes reached their ears. She saw him glances behind her before his eyes widened and he grabbed her, pulling her inside and wrapping a strong arm around her.

"Hold on!" He managed to say before the crane hit the van, sending it tumbling across the pavement. The van stopped on its side and the two quickly got out, the man now freed from the cuffs. They were relatively unharmed though Kiryu had a small cut on her brow.

They watched hopelessly as the old man within the dragging crane was shouting to them, hands smacking the glass before he and the crane fell over the edge of the pit and he was gone.

The cable snagged, making the two looked at the catwalk and the man's eyes wide as he stared at the older man that was still on the still intact section. Then, the catwalk collapsed, taking the older man with it.

"DAD!" the man shouted in horror as he took a few steps forward.

A roar sounded from within the pit, causing him to stop in his tracks and very slowly, he and Kiryu turned and a large, insect-like head revealed itself, it's red eyes seemingly staring at them for a moment.

It let out another roar and pulled itself from the bit and some humans that didn't get out of the way in time were crushed out of existence.

The man quickly grabbed Kiryu and pulled her into the van with him, shimming to the front of the van before grabbing a gas mask and slipping it on.

The massive creature spread it's wings with a roar before flapping once and took off into the air, leaving death and destruction in it's wake.


	3. Aftermath

**Chapter 2  
Janjira Nuclear Reactor Site, Japan  
2014**

The morning sun's rays filtered through the windows of the van, rousing the two occupants up and made their way out of the van and surveyed the crushed bodies and destruction that the winged creature had caused. They could see people walking through the wreckage, trying to find survivors. Kiryu could already see the injured being placed on stretchers and the dead being covered by white sheets. It was a horrific site to say the least.

She turned her eyes towards Ford- the two had introduced themselves in the van- and saw that he had a well-hidden expression of anxiety on his face though she couldn't blame him for it. She was anxious as well for her father, hoping that he got to safety in time.

She watched as he quickly went his own way, leaving the girl standing there for a long moment. She let out a small sigh before beginning to walk through the wreckage, keeping an eye and ear out for either Ishiro or Vivienne and, thankfully, it didn't take long for Vivienne's frantic voice to reach her ears.

"Kiryu! Kiryu, where are you?!"

"Over here!" The young woman called out before starting to make her way towards where the shouts were coming from. In no time, she caught sight of Vivienne just as the other woman caught sight of her.

The woman rushed over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and quickly looked her over before noticing a small cut on the other's brow. "You're bleeding!"

"It's just a scratch. Where's Papa?"

"He's over here." Vivienne took Kiryu's arm and lead her back the way she came.

* * *

Ishiro paced as he waited for his assistant to come back, preferably with his daughter in toe. He had been beyond worried since the creature had first hatched and he was hoping with all his might that she was unharmed and safe.

He was about to go and look for her himself until he saw Vivienne's face and behind her was Kiryu, who had some drying blood on her face thanks to the shallow cut on her brow. Still, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief before hurrying over and engulfing his daughter in a hug. He pulled away slightly before taking out a handkerchief and began to try and wipe the blood off from her face.

Not a moment later, a paramedic made his way over to the two before speaking to the other man in Japanese. "Do you want me to tend to her?"

Ishiro nodded, moving away so the paramedic could take his place. The man cleaned the blood off as well as cleaned the cut before putting a small, square bandage and two pieces of white tape to hold it in place before moving onto the next patient.

"Are you harmed anywhere else?" Questioned Ishiro.

"No," Kiryu shook her head. "I'm fine."

Rotor blades suddenly cut through the air as a chopper came into view appearing to be landing and Vivienne was quick to leave the two to check it out.

Kiryu took more of the carnage in. She could see injured survivors everywhere, as well as the dead being placed in body bags and being moved to another location.

"Doctor Serizawa!" Vivienne's voice cut through the air from behind the said man. "Doctor Serizawa!"

Vivienne walked up to him, touching his arm. "Doctor Serizawa…"

Ishiro looked over his shoulder until a dark skinned, dark blue Naval clad personal got into his line of sight. The man was standing straight, hands behind his back.

"Captain Russel Hampton." He introduced himself. "Glad to find you. I've been briefed on your work with Operation MONARCH. Now, I'm told your organization has situational awareness of our unidentified creature? Is that right?"

Ishiro slowly gave a nod.

"I'm here to inform you that we are now taking over operational authority from MONARCH. So, I'm going to need you to come with me. Are there any other personnel you need?"

Ishiro looked around before he looked straight ahead and saw Ford leaning over his father, who was on a stretcher. He pointed and looked back at the captain. "Them."

* * *

 **Chopper, en-route to the** _ **USS Saratoga**_

"Let's get his vitals." A medic stated as he set across from Ford with Joe in between them, wrapped up in a blanket and an oxygen mask set on his face. "Radial pulse is week. I'm counting one-twenty-five."

"Dad, Dad." Ford did his best to keep his face in Joe's sight, hoping to keep him calm and content. Ishiro looked on, feeling sadness starting to seep into his being. He knew that the man had a slim chance of surviving and as much as he wanted this man…this father to live…

"It's okay." Ford continued to talk until he saw Joe's lips moving and he slowly moved the mask to the side. "You were right. I'm sorry."

"Go home to your family. You…keep them safe. Okay?"

"Okay…" Ford nodded, feeling tears starting to prick behind his eyes.

"Whatever it takes…Whatever…it ta…" Joe breathlessly trailed off, eyes straining to keep open, to stare at Ford before they slowly closed.

"Hey, stay with me. Dad?" Ford's voice cracked.

"Radial pulse is weaker. Barely feel it." The medic stated.

"Dad?"

"We're losing him. Joe, can you hear me?"

"He's going into A-fib." Another medic reported. "Give me another epi, one milligram, and forty units of vasopressin."

Ford took several deep breaths, hands reaching up to rub the sides of his head and then to the back of his head, a lump forming in his throat.

"Stay with us. Come on, Joe. Hang in there, buddy."

Ishiro watched for another moment before glancing at Vivienne, who was returning his gaze before looking down. He glanced at Kiryu who sat beside him and saw that she had her head down, her thumb rubbing the back of her hand.

* * *

 _ **USS Saratoga,**_ **Coast of Japan**

Kiryu stood at the other side of the room, watching Ford stare at the body bag that held Joe Brody zipped up. She was hesitant for a moment before walking over to the man. "I'm sorry for your loss…"

Ford just nodded in gratitude at her words, swallowing the lump in his throat. He didn't start when soft knocking echoed the quiet room or when a soft voice cut through it. "Lieutenant Brody?"

Ford tilted his head in response.

"I need you to come with me to the meeting room. You as well, Miss Serizawa."

Kiryu nodded and, once Ford stood up, the two followed the soldier to the said room and stepped inside after opening the door. In the room was a table that had papers scattered everywhere with Vivienne at the head of the table, a laptop and projector in front of her and two others in suits sitting, Ishiro talking to one of them There was also a desk of to the side with another person sitting at it.

"Doctor Serizawa." The soldier called, making both Vivienne and Ishiro look over. Kiryu walked off to the side as Ishiro walked over to Ford.

"My condolences." Ishiro stated sincerely.

"We are deeply sorry for your loss, lieutenant." Vivienne added before pausing. She seemed reluctant to continue for a moment. "But I'm afraid we need your help."

She motioned Ford to sit while she got everything ready, which she did. Kiryu didn't move to her spot and just watched.

The projector flickered on and old footage of a Submarine, _USS Nautilus_ , brightened on the white screen before Vivienne sat across from Ford as the man in the glasses took her place.

"In nineteen-fifty-four," Ishiro began. "The first time a nuclear submarine ever reached the lower depths, it awakened something."

The film changed of that of a Sonar.

"The Americans," Vivienne continued. "first thought that it was the Russians. The Russians thought that it was them. All those nuclear bomb tests in the fifties?"

It was now showing footage of the said tests. "Not tests."

"They were trying to kill it." Ishiro turned to the screen and just like that, the image changed and paused. On the screen was part of the island and something…massive coming out of the water with what seemed like spike coming out of the top of it. "Him. An ancient alpha predator."

"Millions of years older than mankind. From an age when the Earth was ten times more radioactive today." Vivienne explained as an evolution chart appeared right before a skeleton of a creature similar appeared on screen. Then, an egg appeared with an embryo inside and it began to go through other footages. "This animal and others like it consumed this radiation as a food source."

When the radioactivity on the surface declined, they went into deep sea caves to get closer to the core, so they could continue to have food." Kiryu spoke up.

"The organization we work for, MONARCH, was established in the wake of this discovery. A multinational coalition, formed in secrecy, to search for him. Study him. Learn everything we could."

On the screen, it changed to the creature swimming, showing one angle and then another.

"We call him…" Ishiro stared at the screen for a moment before looking at Ford. "…Gojira."

"The top of a primordial ecosystem. "

"A monster." Ford breathed.

"No, a God."

"Fifteen years ago, we found a fossil of another giant animal in the Philippines, like Gojira. But this creature died long ago." Ishiro looked back at the screen which was showing footage from within the mines before removing his glasses. "Killed by these."

"Parasitic spores. One dormant, but the other hatched. Catalyzed when the mining company unknowingly drilled into its tomb. The hatchling burrowed straight for the nearest source of radiation. Your father's power plant in Janjira and cocooned there for fifteen years, absorbing its radioactive fuel to gestate, to growl."

"Until it hatched like a butterfly into the creature you saw today."

"Wa-wait, you knew about this?" Ford questioned. "This thing? The whole time? Why didn't you just kill it when you guys had the chance?"

"It was absorbing radiation from the reactors. We worried killing it might release that radiation and endanger millions." Vivienne explained.

"Our mission was to contain it. To study its biology, to understand it." Ishiro told him.

"We knew that creature was having an electrical effect on everything near it. What we didn't know was that it could harness this same power in an…EMP attack. But your father did. He predicted it."

"What else did he say?"

"Please, try to remember, Mr. Brody. Anything that would help us. Anything at all."

"I didn't listen. I just thought he was crazy. He was obsessed with all of this." Ford sighed before pausing. "Said something about an animal call. Something talking."

"Talking?" Questioned Ishiro.

"He said he was studying something. Echolocation."

"If the MUTO was talking that day, your father must have discovered something talking back." Ishiro paused before addressing Vivienne. "Check again."

"Yep." Vivienne nodded and stood up from her seat.

"Search for a response call."

"This parasite," Ford spoke up. "It's still out there. Where's it headed?"

"The MUTO is still young, growing. It will be looking for food."

"Sources of radiation." Vivienne glances. "We're monitoring all known sites… but…but if we don't find it soon..."

"Then what?" Ford straightened up.

"Nature has an order. A power to restore balance." He turned as the still shot of Gojira came up. "I believe he is that power."


	4. Godzilla Arrives

I hope you guys are enjoying this! Especially this long chapter. Now, onto the chapter. Don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
** ** _USS Saratoga,_** **Coast of Japan  
2014**

Kiryu followed Ford through the tight halls of the ship, dodging the personal that was going from room to room. She had already talked to Ishiro about going with the American and although he seemed a bit reluctant, not that she could blame him at the time like this, he gave his consent for her to go.

The two got to the stairs that would lead them to the deck and they began to climb them in silence before Ford decided to speak up.

"So, what's your story? How did you get roped up with this?"

"I grew up in it." Kiryu shrugged.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, back when I was still a kid. For me, it all started in ninety-seven when my father found me."

"You're adopted?"

"Mhm."

"Did you ever meet your biological parents?"

"No, nor do I remember them."

Ford frowned slightly, not knowing what to say to that at all. He couldn't even begin to imagine himself in her position. Never meeting or knowing your real parents? That thought just seemed so unreal to him. He couldn't imagine not having the short time he had with his mother or his father.

"I'm escorting you." Kiryu stayed out of the blue as they reached the deck, making Ford look at her in surprise.

"You are? But shouldn't you…"

"I already talked about it with my father. It's fine."

Kiryu looked off to the side and saw Ishiro and Vivienne standing there, watching them. She wished she could go over there, promise them that she would be fine, but a man was already there, ushering them to the chopper.

"Sir, ma'am, right now we're fifty miles from Hawaii." He informed us. "This transport will take you there! You're catching a commercial flight back to San Francisco."

"I'll make sure he gets on it." Kiryu told the man as she and Ford got onto the chopper. The man nodded and slid the door closed. Soon, the chopper slowly lifted upwards and then, it took off towards Hawaii, leaving the ship and everyone on it behind.

* * *

Ishiro watched as the chopper left, his anxiety already picking up. He knew his daughter could take care of herself…but he couldn't help it.

With a heavy sigh, he turned and made his way back inside, Vivienne following after she gave one last glance at the fading chopper. She glanced up at his face when she could, and she could already see the anxiety and stress building in his eyes.

"She'll be fine, sensei. The lieutenant is with her." She reassured him in a soft voice.

"I know. I still worry, especially with the MUTO still out there."

"Don't worry. She did learn from you, after all." She smiled slightly as Ishiro gave her a questioning look. "If I remember correctly, you were the same way when we met, before you became the head of MONARCH."

"It's different. It was my job to go to potentially dangerous places- "

"-And I always went with you, no questions asked because I trusted you." Vivienne interrupted him. "Now, you need to put your trust in her. If anything happens, she will call."

Ishiro sighed and nodded with a hint of a smile on his face. Hoe she always knew what to say in situations like this, he'll never know.

The two got into the main room and went off to separate stations. Vivienne searching through the patterns and Ishiro searching through some files.

A few hours later in the evening, Vivienne got up from her station and walked over to Ishiro. "Sensei, I think I found something."

Ishiro stood up from his station and followed Vivienne over to hers and sat down at the station. He adjusted his glasses and picked up Joe's papers and began to scroll through the patterns.

"Keep scrolling." She told him as she watched. "Near the end. Before the EMP."

He continued before he stopped at two identical spikes that were right next to each other. He couldn't help but stare at it for a long moment. "Something responded."

* * *

 **Honolulu, Hawaii  
Transit Station, Honolulu International Airport**

Kiryu sat beside Ford, who had his head in his hands. He must be so exhausted, Kiryu thought as she watched him. She hoped that seeing his family would do him some good. She watched as people walked on and off the train before she noticed a little boy in a blue hat and red shirt watching Ford. She followed the boy's gaze and couldn't help but smile when she saw that Ford had a little toy soldier in his grasp.

Ford also seemed to notice and looked over, giving the boy a small smile before shifting and looking down again.

"Aiko!" a sudden man's voice caught their attention, making the two look up. The automatic doors closed with the kid inside and his parents outside.

"Mama!" Aiko tried to feebly attempt to open the doors. "Mama!"

Ford quickly stood up and hurried over. "Hey, hey, hey."

He tried to open the automatic doors, but they wouldn't budge. "I can't open it."

"Mama!" Aiko called again. Then, the train started to move.

"Look, don't worry, just wait here. I'm gonna bring him back, okay?" Ford started to walk, trying to keep across the frantic parents before trying to reassure them in Japanese but they probably hadn't heard his words.

"Mama!" the kid started to run ahead.

"Woah. Hey. Whoa, kid." Ford picked the boy up. "It's okay, I'm gonna bring him back!"

He walked back to his seat and set the kid down on it before kneeling. "All right. I'm gonna set you down there. I'll get you back to your parents, okay?"

Aiko nodded.

"Here." Ford took out the toy soldier from his pocket and held it out to the kid. "Is this what you want? Take good care of him for me."

Aiko slowly and gingerly took the toy soldier from him.

"I better not miss my flight, kid." Ford breathed jokingly with an added chuckle at the end before tugging the rim of the kid's head down playfully.

* * *

 ** _USS Saratoga,_** **Coast of Japan**

Ishiro's pen scratched against the page of the notebook as he wrote, giving hit his full attention before the conversation behind him caught his interest.

"Admiral, we received an intel report." Came Hampton's voice. "We lost track of a nuclear Akula fifty nautical miles northwest from Hawaii. Could be the MUTO."

Ishiro stood up from his chair and turned around, facing the Admiral who looked at him then to Vivienne, then back to him.

"Just got word of a missing Russian sub in the North Pacific." Admiral Stenz turned towards the wall of monitors. "Martinez?"

"Aye, sir." The woman turned and looked at him. "Special Forces Team Sparta-1 is picking up a distress signal. Northwest of Diamond head on the island of Oahu. They're on the ground, moving in on the beacon."

Ishiro watched the monitors that were showing the POV cameras that were mounted on the soldiers. He could feel worry gnaw at his nerves at the thought of the MUTO going towards where Kiryu was and his daughter being in danger. He felt Vivienne placing her hand on his arm soothingly. He watched as the sub came up on the monitors and not a second later, the MUTO showed itself with a nuclear container in its mouth, scarfing it down.

"Cat's out of the bag, doctor." Stenz states as he turned towards the other. "No more secrets. Our highest priority now is safety. There's close to a million people on that island."

He turned to another crewman. "Keep eyes in the air."

"We're picking up something else." A man stated. "Approaching from the Pacific."

Ishiro's thoughts went straight to the one who had yet to show himself after all these years. He straightened up and made his way to the door, opening it with Stenz staring after him and Vivienne following.

"Where are you going?" she asked him as she followed him through the tight halls.

"Up to the flight deck." He answered her. "I think he's coming."

"What are you doing." She stopped at the upcoming door way as Ishiro held his hand up.

"I have to see this."

Vivienne watched him go, biting her lip as she debated to herself.

She took a deep breath and followed and caught up to him. He just gave her a side glance but said nothing, allowing her to come along.

* * *

 **Honolulu, Hawaii  
Transit Station, Honolulu International Airport**

Kiryu was just about to edge towards sleep as she sat on the other side of the boy when jet engines jolted her to awareness. She turned and saw two jets passed, then two more. She shared a look with Ford, worried about what that could mean.

It wasn't even a second later when the train suddenly stopped, having lost all power. Ford quickly grabbed the kid, so he wouldn't go flying.

"You all right?" Ford sat the kid up. "You give it ten seconds, lights gonna come back on."

Aiko slipped his small hand into Ford's larger one. The man whispered a small 'it's okay' before looking outside.

Kiryu looked outside and saw that everything else had lost power as well, making her start having a bad feeling. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and began to try and turn it back on with no success.

* * *

 ** _USS Saratoga,_** **Coast of Japan**

Ishiro and Vivienne stood on the flight deck, wincing slightly from the wind that was being generated from some of the choppers taking off. He looked out towards the open ocean before noticing a chopper shining its light on something out there. He took a few steps forward before bringing the binoculars up to his face and he followed the beam of light until he saw a spike, then two and finally three. The three spikes became three rows of spikes and Ishiro lowered his binoculars down in astonishment.

He knew those spikes- well, dorsal plates- and watched them as they came closer and closer. He felt Vivienne stepping close to him and then latched onto his arm just as it looked like the rows were about to slam into them.

The rows submerged and went under the craft, making the two go over to the other side of the ship. The plates started to rise, the water cascading down newly revealed scales.

Ishiro and Vivienne stared up in awe at the beast and continued to watch as he started to make his way towards the shore.

* * *

 **Honolulu, Hawaii  
Transit Station, Honolulu International Airport**

Oblivious of what was coming from the Pacific, Kiryu glared at her phone, about ready to just break it when, finally, it booted up just as the lights on the track came on one at a time. She sighed in relief and began to dial her father's number as the lights in the train came back on.

"See, what did I tell you?" Ford smiled at Aiko.

Kiryu heard the phone rang before Ishiro finally picked up.

"Where are you?" Ishiro asked quickly, not allowing her to say anything first and he sounded rather frantic, which made her frown. She had never heard him sound frantic before.

"Still on the tracks. We had a blackout here, why?"

"You need to get off and get out of there right- "

A familiar roar cut through the air, cutting him off and making her look out and froze. Moving up ahead of them was the MUTO and the train was heading straight for it.

"Oh shit!" she jumped out of her seat as other passengers began to shout and scream.

"It's right in front of us, on the tracks." Kiryu stated weakly before choppers came passed the train, shooting at the MUTO.

"Everyone, back away from that side of the car!" She shouted, trying to urge people.

"Kiryu, don't panic. It's going to be fine." Ishiro told her as she noted that the MUTO seemed interested in the train and then, it was right there. Ford grabbed the kid and grabbed onto the seats.

"Kiryu, He's heading straight to you. It's going to be okay."

"Who- "

She never got to finish her question as the MUTO took a bite out of the back and piece of the track, making it tilt downwards and she realized to late that she wasn't holding onto anything.

"Kiryu!" She heard Ford shout just as her feet slipped out from under her, making her land on her back and she lost her hold on her phone and it slid off the train and she was next.

She tried to grab hold of anything she could, and she managed to grab a covered wire just as she cleared the edge. She managed to slide down it in relative safety before hiding behind one of the standing pillars close by. She watched as the MUTO walked away before a chopper slam into its wing, making it explode into a fire ball and went flying into a plane, causing it to explode.

A sudden loud thud sounded followed by a shake of the Earth.

She watched as the MUTO turned before spreading its wings in what looked like fear. It snarked, trying to make itself look bigger as another thud and a shake sounded.

She looked over and her sight was met with large, almost elephant like feet. Her eyes began their journey up to the muscular legs, clawed hands, lean arms, a barreled chest, a thick neck and a reptilian head with yellow eyes that promised suffering for the MUTO.

Silence was golden for a moment.

A loud booming roar left the gaping mouth of Godzilla, leaving everyone's ears ringing and potentially scaring the MUTO more.


	5. Reunited

Finally, chapter 4 is here! Sorry for the few weeks of silence on this fic. Anyways, chapter 5 will be started soon and it won't take nearly as long as Chapter 4...given that nothing comes up like sending my laptop in because of my battery and what not. Anyways, enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 4** **  
** **Honolulu, Hawaii  
Refugee Center** **  
** **2014**

The sun just cleared the horizon as Kiryu followed Ford through the destroyed city, the latter carrying Aiko in his arms. Tall buildings were either crumbled or was cut in half thanks to the battle that was fought the night before. Kiryu couldn't believe the extent of the destruction that the two great creatures and caused. It was so surreal to her since she had only ever seen this type of chaos in giant monster movies that she saw as a kid.

The night before had been a serious wake up call for her. It made her realize just how dangerous these things are and how dire the situation really was. She couldn't help but wonder just how many lives were lost and how many more was injured.

People milled around them once they got to the tents and before they could step towards one, a soldier walked over to the two.

"Kiryu Serizawa?" the man asked, causing Ford and her to straighten up.

"That would be me." She told him.

"Please, come with me. Your father requests your presence."

Kiryu glanced over at Ford who nodded to her. "Go. I'll try to get this kid back to his parents."

She nodded and followed the soldier to the helicopter and slipped inside with the man getting in beside her. The pilot, waiting for the two to get situated, begin to lift the aircraft off the ground and then, they were over the water, heading out to the _USS Saratoga_ , which took some time since they were on the move.

The first thing she noticed when they got close was three other ships and that they were surrounding Godzilla, who was swimming, not paying the vessels any mind.

She kept her eyes on the behemoth, even as the helicopter touched down and she was helped onto the deck. She couldn't believe that she was this close to the creature she had always wanted to study for years. She had only seen him in videos and pictures prior to the battle at Hawaii. It felt so unreal.

She walked a few feet away from the helicopter and before she new it, Ishiro was suddenly there, looking her over for any injuries before he pulled her close, hugging her with his arms wrapped around her and all she could smell was his cologne that were a day old had been dampened by the smell of the sea and inside of the ship.

"I'm fine." She assured him once he pulled away. "Where's Vivienne?"

"Inside." Ishiro paused for a moment. "We figured out something before he appeared. Something answered the MUTO's call."

Kiryu frowned but before she could say anything, Ishiro was leading her inside and to the main room, opening the door and stepping inside.

"As of now, it looks like Godzilla's still following the MUTO." A woman was saying to the Admiral.

"He's hunting." Ishiro stayed as he took a few steps forward, causing William Stenz to look at him for a moment and watched Ishiro walking closer, staring at the monitor with Kiryu following.

"Have all vessels maintain distance from target." William ordered. "And plot the speed and heading of these things. I wanna know exactly when and where they'll make landfall."

"Yes, sir." A man stated before going back to work.

As Ishiro, who was pacing, walked passed him, he turned to the head of MONARCH. "Doctor, what did you mean by "hunting"? You think it's chasing this MUTO?"

"But if the MUTO is his prey…" Vivienne spoke up, taking a few steps towards the other, holding two slips of paper. She noted Kiryu's presence and smiled at her before turning her attention back to Ishiro. "The signal shows a call. Why call a predator?"

"No, it didn't. I think Gojira was only listening. The MUTO was calling something else." Ishiro looked over at William before looking away, mulling all information he had in his mind over. "The pattern…"

His eyes widen in realization and quickly went over to a table. "Focus the search of Nevada."

"Nevada? Why would it go to Nevada?" questioned Russel.

"It can't be." Vivienne told him as Kiryu and William walked over. "It's impossible."

"What's impossible?" William asked as Kiryu stood next to Ishiro.

"There was another spore, intact, found in the Philippine mine. But we vivisected it. Ran every test on it for years. You confirmed it for yourself. It was dormant!"

"Before, yes. Now, not anymore." Ishiro told her.

"This spore. Where is it now, doctor?" Russel stared at the other man.

"It was highly radioactive." Vivienne was the one to answer. "It was disposed of. The Americans, they took it."

"Doctor," William interrupted Vivienne, looking over to Ishiro. "Where is it."

Ishiro stared at him for a moment. "Where you put all your nuclear waste."

Kiryu kept her thoughts to herself and, instead, walked out of the room and made her way back on deck. She walked closer to the side before stopping a few feet away from the edge and just watched as Godzilla swam seamlessly. It was rather calming for her, so much so that she sat down and continue to watch, letting her eyes observe every groove and scale.

Suddenly, the top of his head broke through the surf, his eye visible, and she could have sworn that he was looking right at her, studying her. She could see the tiredness behind those eyes as well as age. They seemingly stared at one another before his eye was submerged once more.

She didn't know how long she was sitting there for, maybe an hour, perhaps two, before she heard someone walking up from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Vivienne walking over to her and she stood up, turning towards the other.

"Any updates?" questioned Kiryu and she became concerned when she noted the look on the other's face. "Vivienne?"

"The second MUTO hatched and its female. She's larger than the male but doesn't have any wings. The three are moving to San Francisco. The Admiral and some of the others came up with a plan…" Vivienne hesitated.

"What is it?"

"They are planning to use a nuclear bomb. They will lure the MUTOs with radiation from it, making Gojira follow before detonating it, hoping that the sheer blast will take all three out."

"Son ova Bitch!" Kiryu snapped before starting to march past Vivienne, who quickly wrapped an arm around the her, pulling her close. "I'm going to knock some sense into them!"

"Calm down! I know how you feel but assaulting them will only get you into trouble and your father would be even more stressed!"

Kiryu gritted her teeth, eyes glaring. "It will cause more harm then good, why can't they see that?! It doesn't matter how far out they try to take this bomb. It's only going to end in tragedy with so many others!"

Vivienne's eyes soften when she realized one of the reasons as to why this decision made the other so angry. She could hear the fearful undertone that Kiryu tried to hide. She hugged the other closer to her body. "It's going to be okay."

Kiryu slumped in her hold, taking in a deep breath.

"You will never loose me or your father, I promise."


	6. Down Time

I really was depating if I should alter this chapter completely or just scrap it since it has fluff and the official start of the relationship since I'm not sure how many of you are from the first draft of this fic or how many of you are new readers. I just decided to wing it since I did say that this pairing will be in this fic, so you guys have been warned beforehand. So, without further ado, a short fluff chapter! Remember to review, your feedback matters!

* * *

 **Chapter 5  
** _ **USS Saratoga**_ **  
2014**

It was night when Ishiro was finally able to wonder the halls to find his adopted daughter and check up on her. So far though, he couldn't find her anywhere. He had checked the mess hall, her room and then Vivienne's room and there's only one other room to check and that was his own.

So, he made his way to his room and, as silently as he could, opened the steel door and peered in.

Vivienne was laying on her back, eyes closed. She had her hair down, making the strands sprawl out on the pillows. She had changed into a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeve shirt.

Next to her laid Kiryu. She was laying on her side, head on the older woman's shoulder. Instead of her jeans, she had a pair of pajama pants on and an oversized white shirt.

Ishiro felt his chest warmed at the sight of the two most important people in his life cuddling and sleeping on his bed. It made him realize just how close the two had became and it made him glad.

He opened the door wider slowly before beginning to step inside but stilled when Vivienne's eyes opened and looked straight at him.

"I'm-"

Vivienne shook her head, stopping his words. "It's fine, I wasn't asleep."

He nodded quietly before walking over and quietly sitting on the bed, trying to not wake the youngest. "Did anything happen?"

"She's scared. She's afraid she's going to lose of if this plan goes wrong." Vivienne told him quietly as she slowly rolled onto her side, facing the two. Kiryu made a small noise of complaint in her sleep before settling down.

Ishiro's eyes soften before sighing. "She worries about things she shouldn't worry about at her age."

Vivienne nodded in agreement before pausing. "I'm sorry for taking your bed over, Sensei. She wanted to wait here for you but, as you can see…"

"It's alright. She wanted to be reassured by both of us and since I wasn't here, I suppose my bed was the next best thing."

Vivienne chuckled and nodded. "You can join us, unless it's too unprofessional for you."

Ishiro, noting the humorous tone, simply shook his head and stood, taking off his jacket and button up shirt, revealing his white cotton shirt underneath. He toed off his shoes and sat back down on the bed before laying down on his side, making Kiryu's back be up against his chest. The younger only let out a sigh at the added warmth, not waking up.

"Ishiro…" Vivienne began, using his first name for once. "I…"

Ishiro watched her, waiting for her to continue but she didn't. She looked like she was debating internally about something. She finally took a deep breath and shifted slightly, propping her head on her hand. "We were talking before she fell asleep."

The man raised an eyebrow but stayed silent, letting her talk without any interruptions.

"She asked me, and I quote, "Why haven't you gotten together with father yet?"."

Ishiro looked startled at that, looking down at his daughter.

Vivienne saw her opportunity and leaned forward as soon as Ishiro looked at her once more.

Soft lips pressed against his, surprising him at the contact and how bold Vivienne was at this moment. When his surprise died down, it only took a split second to make and finalize his decision.

He closed his eyes and pressed back, taking control of the kiss and deepen it slightly. Neither wanted to pull back right away but eventually, Ishiro did and looked into the other's eyes. He leaned his forehead against hers, as if telling her, reassuring her that he had made the right choice before he reached behind him and turned off the bedside lamp, casting the room into darkness with the only light being the dim red light from above the door.

He shared one last kiss with her, this one short and light, before the two settled and drifted off to sleep.

The three slept soundlessly as the ship rocked with Godzilla swimming beside them.


	7. To California

Chapter 6 is finally done! Hopefully you guys are finding this enjoyable! I know these last two chapters have been really short but I promise that the next few will be longer. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

 **Chapter 6  
** _ **USS Saratoga**_ **  
2014**

"Kiryu, it's time to wake up." The young girl heard the soft voice of her father reach her in the dreamless abyss, slowly coaxing her awake. She answered him with a groan and a hand coming up to rub the sleep from her eyes. She opened her eyes and saw Ishiro standing above her with Vivienne behind him, already changed and putting her shoes on.

"Morning." Kiryu yawned. "What time is it?"

"Quarter passed seven." Ishiro answered and noted her puzzled look. "The Admiral requested my presence at around five to give me an update. Gojira had left, outrunning us. Now, we are heading to California."

"We will be meeting Admiral Stenz," Vivienne added. "So, go and get dressed. We'll meet you on the deck."

Kiryu sighed before stretching and getting off the bed before heading out, almost tripping on the lip of the doorway.

Ishiro smiled slightly as he watched her right herself and disappeared into the hall. He turned his attention to Vivienne, who was putting her hair into her usual ponytail. He stood up and made his way over to her, stopping right beside her and waited until she was done.

Once she was, she looked up at him and he used the moment to lean down and peck the other on the cheek before he made his way out of the room with Vivienne following.

They made their way to the deck where they could see William standing there, waiting for them. Next to him was a chopper and Ishiro could see the pilot inside, checking over everything. The two made their way over and stood in front of the man.

"My daughter will be a few minutes." Stated Ishiro and William nodded in reply before he slipped in the chopper and got himself situated. Luckily, it didn't take long for Kiryu to join them. The three slipped into the chopper, buckling themselves in just before they began to ascend into the air.

* * *

 **Oakland, California  
Tactical Operation Command**

"Sitrep," William walked through the door of the command, followed by Kiryu, Ishiro and Vivienne. "Location on targets?"

"The male was spotted thirty miles off of Farallon Island." A man answered from his spot from the long table that sat in the middle of the room. Other personnel were milling about, going to one end of the room to the other.

"We're showing seismic activity to the east of Livermore." Continued one woman. "It should be the female closing in."

"And where's Godzilla?" William asked.

"Last contact was five hours ago." Another woman answered, watching the monitor in front of her. "Maintaining a bearing of zero-fifty-three degrees, descending below a depth of ten thousand feet. He will be here within the hour."

The admiral walked over to a monitor that was showing news coverage of the Golden Gate Bridge. He could see cars, buses and trucks in traffic, trying to get to safety. After a moment of watching, he turned towards the others in the room, dread clear on his face.

"There's still buses on that bridge."


	8. It Starts

**Chapter 7  
Outside of The Bay, California**

Godzilla swam through the waters of the Pacific, getting closer and closer to where his prey was. Soon, his claws scrapped against the bottom and soon, he was using his hand claws to continue to move forward until he finally stopped. He paused, letting his muscle tense to a battle-ready state before lifting his tail up from the water and he began to surface his torso, ignoring the destroyers that were sliding down is dorsal plates and back, scaping. He cared little of the shells that his is plates as he began to move forward until finally, he reared up and two more shells hit his side.

Water cascaded down the length of his body as rain pelted him from above. He let out a roar before gripping the metal, this cable with one hand. He could feel the smaller shells off the tank hit his side but still, he ignored them.

No, he couldn't waste his time on these little creatures and their weapons. No matter how many times they attack him with his shells on all sides of him. If anything, he found them rather annoying then angering.

He began to walk the length of the bridge, growling and snarling, trying to intimidate these beings until he jerked his body as two shells hit the side of his neck, where his gills were.

He smashed through the bridge with a snarl, shaking his head before starting to lumber is way into the bay, letting out his bellowing roar.

* * *

Water churned and battered against the ships and destroyers that stood, waiting in the bay for their orders as jets fell from the sky, hitting the water and slowly sinking beneath the waves. This caused the some of the soldiers to look at each other with confusion. They had seen fiery jets crash down into the ocean from videos they had seen but not jets that seemed to be in perfect condition. It just didn't make any sense.

A screech from above caught their attention, making them swing their guns up and began to shoot the figure that was dive bombing towards them. The last thing any of those men saw was a gaping maw coming towards them before the male MUTO crashed down onto them, sending the whole destroyer down to the bottom of the bay.

For everyone on the water front, all they saw was the creature coming out of the clouds, tucking his wings to his body and landed on his target and disappeared beneath the waves. Everyone held their breaths, watching the churning water, waiting.

The male suddenly broke the surface and onto the road, revealing that he had the whole destroyer in his beak. He threw it onto the ground, using a forelimb to pin the ship to the ground, it gripped its nuclear prize and pulled it off its restraints. He shook it once before letting his smaller limb take the weapon and fanned his wings out. With a mighty flap, he was airborne, souring through the air.

He flew deeper into the city before he got to his destination. He landed on a building, taking in the gigantic smoke dust cloud before him. He gave a distinct call before he waited.

A similar call came from behind the wall of smoke and dusk, causing his head to tilt before he took his prize in his beak and glided down, landing in front of the cloud. The cloud rolled back from the wind he had caused from his landing, revealing a much larger creature that looked like the male, but with six legs and no wings. The female had made it to San Francisco.

The female opened her mouth and let out a loving growl before pushing her snout against the top of the male's head with affection. The male pressed against the nuzzling before presenting his gift to her. She instantly pressed her snout against his own, both taking a small amount of energy from the bomb. The female took the bomb in her mouth, taking it away from her mate and transferred it to her smaller pair of arms. She pressed it against her translucent, swollen abdomen.

The male got closer until he was completely under her and then pressed his head against the abdomen, cooing and watching their offspring.

He pulled away and after his mate gave him one, final nuzzle, he turned and climbed on top of a building before glancing back at the female as she began to make their nest for their young. With a roar, he fanned out his wings and flew into the air and then towards the Bay.

He wanted nothing more than to watch his mate lay their eggs, but the enemy was close, much too close for either of their liking.

* * *

 **Oakland, California  
Tactical Operation Command**

"Okay, listen up." Hampton began. "The male delivered the warhead to the center of downtown. That will put a hundred-thousand civilians in the blast radius and we can't stop it remotely."

"An analog timer has been installed in the warhead." Stated Quinn who was the captain. "The MUTOs are frying any electronics in a five-mile bubble. That means approaching from the ground is not an option. That's why we are conducting a HALO drop. Jumping altitude will be thirty-thousand feet. We'll just skate the top and drop here and here."

He pointed to the two locations on the map. "If you don't hit a sky scraper on the way down, meet at rally point Charlie."

"Doctor, any guesses on where to look?" questioned one of the soldiers.

"Underground. If the MUTOs have spawned, they will build a nest." Ishiro answered him.

"Captain," William spoke up. "When you find the warhead, how long will it take to disarm it?"

"Sir, without seeing the analog mod, I couldn't even guess." Quinn answered honestly.

"Sixty seconds if I can access it." Ford spoke up, making his presence known. "I retrofitted that device myself."

Lieutenant Brody is our only EOD tech to survive the train attack." Hampton stated.

"Sounds like we could use you." Quinn stated.

"With all due respect," began a different soldier. "if that doesn't work, what's plan B?"

"The waterfront is located one click downhill. Get the bomb to the pier, onto a boat as far away from the city as possible before it detonates."

"Any questions?" question Hampton after a moment. No one said a word.

"Captain Quinn," a voice spoke up, making everyone turn to Kiryu. "I want to come. I have military experience, I know how to use most military issued guns and I had studied up on everything, including the HALO jump. I'm ready for this."

William, Hampton and Quinn glanced at each other, as if they were having their own quiet conversation. Once William gave a nod, Quinn looked at her.

"Follow Ford to get suit up. Dismissed."

Kiryu nodded and made sure to not look at her father or Vivienne. She didn't want to see their reactions to this decision.

* * *

Kiryu and Ford were standing near the C-16, waiting to board, all suited up. She adjusted her helmet before doing the same with her gloves. She was fidgeting though and she and Ford both knew it. She was nervous, but she was trying not to let it show too much.

"Kiryu! Lieutenant Brody!" a voice called, making the two look. They could see Ishiro and Vivenne walking towards them at a quick pace.

"I believe this belongs to you." Ishiro stopped in front of Ford, handing the man a photograph of Joe, his wife and a much younger Ford. Ishiro then turned towards Kiryu with Vivienne beside him.

"Kiryu…I think it's time for me to pass this down to you." He fished into his pocket while taking her hand in his free one, then he pressed something cool and metallic and that had a chain in her hand. Once she let her go, she looked down and her eyes widened at the sight of the pocket watch resting in her hand. He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. "I am proud of you, little one, you have grown so much since you were just a little girl."

He kissed her forehead before stepping back and Vivienne took his place, hugging the younger girl to her.

"Your father and I will be waiting." She told Kiryu.

"I'll try not to be long then." Kiryu murmured as she hugged the other back, not seeing a small, soft smile that was gracing her father's face.

"Alright, let's move out!" Quinn shouted, making the two women step away and break the embrace. Vivienne stood beside Ishiro, watching as Kiryu follow Ford up the ramp. She felt Ishiro's hand brushed up against hers and, despite him to taking hold, she couldn't help but give a small smile before her attention was caught by the ramp that was slowly closing.

Kiryu watched from her spot beside Ford until the ramp finally closed and she looked at Ford. "You know, your parents would be proud of you."

Ford just gave her a smile before leaning back and then, they took off into the air, going towards the battle torn city within the clouds and smoke.


End file.
